Enterprise-class computer servers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and complex, which poses a greater need to monitor system health, and prevent unintended system interruptions. Enterprise-class computer servers also provide business critical applications that interact with other(s) by providing and/or consuming services, and as deployment of these applications increase, so does the resource management needed to ensure optimal application performance.
Traditionally, system administrators had to monitor, plan for and adjust system metrics to prevent system interruptions. However, this approach is not as useful in fast-changing environments where real-time management is needed. These are the areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.